Angelus Mortis
by Sanahime yuuki
Summary: Apakah kamu percaya dengan apa yang kulihat? mereka datang, mengantar jiwa yang terbelenggu dengan dunia, untuk dibawa pergi menuju Netherworld. Waktumu hanya 30 detik untuk menyelesaikan segala permasalahan dengan "dia" sebelum dibawa pergi ya, Mereka tak lain adalah "Angelus Mortis", sang malaikat yang berkuasa atas kematian.
1. Fulvum Alatum Angelus - The Black Winged

A/n : Ahh..udah hampir 6-7 tahun kali nggak pernah nulis fanfic lagi wkwkwk  
Semenjak terjerat ke dunia Tourabu tangan ini gatel mau nulis lagi  
mohon maaf kalau monoton, maklumi saya udah lama nggak bikin fanfic :")

* * *

Pernahkah terlintas di pikiran anda, apabila disuatu pemakaman terdapat dewa kematian yang menjaga dan mengawasi jalannya upacara?

Aku percaya.

tepatnya pada tanggal 23 Oktober 1944

kakak Laki lakiku, Ichigo Hitofuri yang merupakan seorang kapten kapal dari _Heavy Cruiser_ Atago, tewas tenggelam bersamaan dengan kapal yang ditumpanginya.

Dan 2 hari kemudian, setelah mendegar kabar kematian kakakku, aku yang saat itu hendak melempar karangan bunga ke tepi pelabuhan dijumpai oleh seorang pria.

Dia berbadan tegap, dengan tinggi kurang lebih 180 cm. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan, dengan sebuah eyepatch menutup sebelah matanya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah _tailcoat_ rapih berwarna hitam kelam dengan mawar putih yang disematkan di dadanya dan topi yang agak tinggi layaknya bangsawan Inggris.

"Hai, namaku Mitsutada, dan aku adalah seorang { _Grim Reaper}."_

* * *

 **ANGELUS MORTIS  
**

 _ **In Latin word,**_ _Angelus Mortis_ _ **meaning " the angel of death". The one who took the lonely soul in the sorrowful world into the one and true paradise, The Netherworld.**_

 **A Touken Ranbu Fanfic by Sanahime Yuuki**

Touken Ranbu© DMM Games & Nitro+

Warning!

A bit Religion themed, Chara Death, Drama, Historical based death.

* * *

Chapter. 1  
 **Fulvum Alatum Angelus**  
\- The Black Winged Angel -

Tepat pada jam 3 sore di sebuah Gereja lokal, seperti biasa lonceng gereja berdentang keras seiring bergantinya siang menjadi sore.  
Aku yang baru saja pulang dari _St. Martha Private Junior High School_ , berjalan pelan melintasi seluk beluk kota kecil dengan nuansa layaknya Eropa.

meski dibilang kota kecil, tapi percayalah penduduk disini lumayan padat. Dan tentunya, seperti yang kubilang tadi, karena bernuansa Eropa, kota ini memiliki nilai seni dan artistik yang lumayan indah. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat mengikuti sebuah irama musik yang entah darimana asalnya. Semakin aku melangkah kedepan, semakin keras suara alunan musik duet yang mungkin antara Biola dengan gitar Akustik latin.

"oh,, apa itu?"

tepuk tangan dan nada kekaguman yang meriah semakin terdengar di telingaku, rasa penasaran mulai tumbuh didalam diriku dan kakiku mengajak tubuhku untuk mengintip musisi jalanan itu.

 _"_ Selamat Sore, _Marquess and Marchioness._ Namaku adalah Mitsutada, dan rekanku ini bernama Ookurikara dan Tsurumaru. Kami bertiga, seperti yang anda lihat, adalah seorang musisi yang berkelana ke berbagai negara. Saya adalah seorang pemain violin, Kuri-chan adalah pemain gitar _Accoustic_ , dan Tsurumaru adalah yang akan menghibur sore anda kali ini. Apa ada yang bersedia menjadi rekan dalam tarian yang akan dilakukan oleh teman saya?"

"aaah..ternyata hanya seorang musisi pengembara…"

Aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan saja, antara rasa malas dan segan bercampur jadi satu untuk ikut berpartisipasi dengan tarian itu.

" A..Aku mau.."

Seorang _Fine Lady_ asal Inggris mendekat kearah Tsurumaru yang mengulurkan tangannya kearah wanita itu. Perlahan Tsurumaru menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan kemudian berlutut, membungkuk sembari mencium cincin _Emerald_ yang dikenakan wanita itu.

" _My lady,_ Tarian apakah yang ingin anda lakukan dengan saya?"

Wanita itu sesaat terdiam, dan akhirnya mulai menngucapkan sesuatu dari bibirnya

" Aku mau dansa Tango, dengan iringan lagu _Santa Maria_."

" Sesuai yang anda kehendaki, _Milady._ "

Perlahan, kedua musisi mulai memainkan alat musiknya. Dan pria dengan pakaian serba putihnya itu dengan lincahnya mengajak tubuh wanita itu untuk berlekuk bersamaan dengan tubuhnya, mengikuti sentakan gitar dan biola pelan dari dua rekannya.  
Dimulai dari putaran pelan, dengan dengan step yang tegas namun elegan, perlahan menahan tubuh sang wanita yang mulai berlekuk lekuk mengikuti arahan dari lengan Tsurumaru yang menopangnya.

Wajah wanita yang berdansa dengannya seakan mabuk dengan tepuk tangan dan pujian yang dilontarkan dari bibir para penonton yang bertepuk tangan sembari bersiul meriah memuji tiap sentakan dan tarian yang dilakukan oleh Tsuru dan wanita ini.

Sentakan gitar latin dan gesekan biola makin mempercepat nadanya, menandakan sebentar lagi, tarian harus segera selesai. Tsuru mengelus pinggang kebawah tubuhnya dengan sedikit erotis, namun bergairah. Wanita itu juga, mengelus pipi tsuru, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya untuk melakukan gerakan terakhir dalam dansa _tango_ itu.

Tsuru memutar tubuh wanita itu, dan kemudian membungkuk disaat yang bersamaan dengan wanita itu sesudah memposisikan wanita itu ke posisi tegak kembali.

Tepuk tangan meriah dan siulan meriah tak henti hentinya dilontarkan. Aku yang ikut kagum pada saat yang sama, turut memberikan tepuk tangan meriah kepada pria serba putih itu dan _Marchioness_ itu.

Aku yang keasyikan menonton musisi itu tampil, melupakan kalau sekarang adalah tanggal yang sangat kunanti. Hari ini adalah hari dimana para nahkoda kapal IJN ( _Imperial Japanesse Navy)_ kembali dari misi pelayarannya. Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan bintang sudah meulai membentuk rasi bintang di langit hitam kejinggaan diatas.

" Ah..kamu..Anak muda disana"

"huh?"

Aku yang baru saja mengangkat kakiku untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, dipanggil oleh salah seorang dari trio musisi itu.

" apa boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Pria dengan pakaian serba putih yang tadi berdansa tango dengan wanita itu menjabat tanganku dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling lembut.

"Ah, Namaku Namazuo Toushiro. Tadi aku melihat penampilan anda. Anda sungguh luar biasa!"

"ayolaaah jangan terlalu formil begitu ahahahahaha~"

Tak kusangka, pria dengan pakaian serba putih itu lumayan ramah…

"Sembari aku berdansa tadi, aku terus mengamatimu. Kamu punya rambut yang aneh ya? Kok bias ada antennanya kayak gini?"

" I—ini bukan antenna …"

"oh ya? Kalau gitu ini apa? Kok mirip sama kumis kecoak?"

Pria ini terus menerus memainkan _Ahoge_ milikku. Dan kutarik kata-kataku tadi. Pria ini menyebalkan dan terus menerus mengejek rambutku.

"kamu mirip lele deh. Ada kumisnya kayak gini. Boleh kupanggil lele?"

"namaku Na-ma-zu-o!"

" oke oke terserah. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Lele. Namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Daaaaaan~ seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku adalah seorang _dancer_."

Pria ini terus menerus mengamati wajahku. Layaknya mencari sesuatu dari kepalaku, dai terus menerus mengamatiku dari berbagai sudut.

"a—apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ini?"

" hmm..tidak? aku hanya penasaran dengan dirimu"

"hah?"

" oh iya, kamu mau pulang kan? Kusarankan jangan lewat jalan dekat sector 3."

"Eh? Aku nggak tau jalan lain selain lewat sector 3!"

"…Ambil jalan lain. Pertama kamu jalan kearah Gereja, dan kemudian ambil jalan pintas kecil disebelah toko kue milik Horikawa.:

Pria dengan _tattoo_ naga yang melingkar di tangan kirinya melirik kearahku sambil memasukan gitar latin miliknya kedalam sarungnya.

"me-memangnya ada apa sih? "

Tsuru dan kuri sesaat saling melirik satu sama lain.

" Jadi begini Le, jalan Sector 3 ada pembangunan bangunan baru, jadi jalan sekitar sana ditutup sementara."

…..oke, kali ini alasannya lumayan logis.

"baiklah, makasih atas masukannya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Tsurumaru-san, Ookurikara-san"

" Mau kuantar Le?"

" Ah nggak usah. Makasih tawarannya, Tsurumaru-san"

"yaaah sayang banget. Dadah Leee! Ati ati yaaa~~"

Entah berapa usia pria ini, tapi yang jelas sifatnya dibilang terlalu kekanak kanakan buat dirinya yang sudah dewasa.

* * *

[ SECTOR 2 – ST. MICHAEL'S FOUNTAIN ]

napasku terengah-engah saat menyelusuri jalan yang berliku liku. Jujur, aku baru pertama kali berjalan melewati Sektor 2 perkotaan ini, jadi aku takut tersesat nantinya.  
Hanya berbekal info dari Ookurikara-san barusan, aku lebih mirip seorang turis tersesat daripada penduduk dikota ini.

"toko kue Horikawa…toko kue Horikawa…"

mataku masih mencari sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah menjadi usaha jual roti dan aneka kue didalamnya. Sesekali aku melirik kea rah jam tanganku.  
Penduduk sekitar sector 2 mungkin sudah tertidur, jalanan disini terlalu sepi, tidak ada pejalan kaki sama sekali.

"kemana…"

"kemanaaaaaaaa"

sambil terus "menyasarkan diri", aku terus mencari toko kue Horikawa. Aku sama sekali tidak emenmukan arahan dimana toko kue itu berada. Sudah kira-kira sejam aku berjalan menyusuri sector dua ini dan hasilnya masih nihil.

kakiku akhirnya mengantarkanku ke pertengahan sector dua. Adalah sebuah taman, dengan Air mancur dengan patung St. Michael ditengahnya.

" aaaah….ini dimana pulaaaa…"

Aku sudah kelelahan, dan kakiku yang masih menggunakan sepatu kulit sekolahku merasa butuh banyak istirahat. Pegal dan nyeri bercampur menjadi satu di kakiku.  
Aku berjalan menuju sebuah _bench_ dekat air mancur itu dan duduk sebentar disana.

"fuuuuh…..kemana lagi aku harus pergi…sebelah sana sudah, lalu sebelah sini juga sudah…"

"bagaimana kalau arah utara? Apa kamu sudah mengecek arah utara?"

"Utara? Kurasa bel-"

Seketika aku melompat dari posisiku. Rasa kaget memenuhi tubuhku ketika mengetahui sebelahku mendadak ada seorang wanita dengan topi besar ala bangsawan Inggris wanita duduk disebelahku.

" SI—SIAPAAAA!?"

" fufufufu~ jangan takut anak muda~ aku bukan iblis kok~"

" te—terus! Ka—kamu datang dari manaaaa!?"

" Ara? Aku nggak sopan ya, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri"

Wanita itu membuka _parasol_ miliknya, sambil menutupi wajahnya, dia membungkuk memberi salam kepadaku sambil mengangkat _dress_ miliknya.

"namaku Jiroutachi. Aku adalah seorang _Duchess_ dari sector 2 ini. Salam kenal anak muda~"

".(.du.. _Duchess?)"_

" Namamu?"

" A—uh..AAH! Namaku Namazuo Toushiro, salam kenal Lady Jirou !"

"Ara~ Manisnya~ kalau misalnya kamu tersesat, kamu boleh kok mampir ke _Mansion_ ku disebelah sana. Tapi sayangnya kamu sepertinya mencari sesuatu…?"

" uhm..mungkin ini agak tidak sopan tadi, apa anda tahu dimana Toko Kue Horikawa? Aku sudah mencari kesana kemari, tapi tidak menemukannya.."

"Toko kue Horikawa ya…Sudah lama sekali toko kue itu dibongkar…kira kira 100 tahun yang lalu~"

"….HAH!?"

" Yaaap~ Toko roti itu dulu adalah favorit keluargaku yang dulu~ sekarang toko roti itu sudah menjadi _Fountain_ ini"

" ja..jadi…selama ini..yang aku cari…udah nggak ada…?"

" Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasanmu mencari Toko Kue Horikawa?"

" Kudengar dari seseorang..dekat toko kue Horikawa ada jalan menuju Sector 4. Aku entah kenapa dilarang melewati Sektor 3 oleh mereka"

"…..Sektor 3.."

" _Duchess_ Jirou?

" Ah~ Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kurang tahu soal jalan pintas menuju sector 4, tapi aku tahu jalan kecil yang mengantarkanmu ke Sektor 1. Dari sector 1 kamu bisa berjalan kaki sebentar sekitar 15 menit kearah sector 4."

" BENARKAH!?"

" Araa~ semangat sekali~ Aku suka sekali dengan tipe tipe sepertimu~ sayang kamu tidak lebih gagah dari kakakku~"

" Kakakku?"

" _Duke_ Taroutachi, saat ini dialah tuan tanah sector 2. Sekaligus, akulah adiknya beliau."

"….e..eh?"

" Nah~ kita sudahi dulu perkenalan kita. Ayo ikut aku anak muda. Biar kuantarkan."

Aku mengikuti "wanita" itu berjalan. Pertama, kami melewati gang sempit. Kedua, jalan dengan reruntuhan bangunan yang rusak parah. Lebih terlihat seperti " _ruin"_ daripada komplek residensial.

Jiroutachi berhenti pada sebuah reruntuhan, dan mendorong pelan sebuah meja usang hanya dengan satu tangannya.

" UUUURGHHHHHH!"

" nah, masuklah kebawah sini. Ikuti jalannya, dan kamu akan menemukan _tunnel_ menuju sector dua. Ini, kuberikan obor agar kamu bisa melihat sekeliling."

" a..aku harus lewat tempat ini?"

" yaaap~ kalau kamu mau pulang, mau tidak mau kamu harus lewat sini."

Dalam hati, sejujurnya aku takut masuk ke _Tunnel_ seperti ini. Apalagi sendirian. Lengkap sudah….

" Nah, Ayo~ Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo segera jalan!"

" te—terima kasih banyak…du— _duchess_ Jiroutachi…"

Jiroutachi tersenyum, lalu perlahan menutup lubang masuk ke _Tunnel_ rahasia ini.

"semoga takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, anak muda."

Dengan ditutupnya lubang _Tunnel_ ini, sekarang aku hanya bisa kembali mengandalkan diriku sendiri.

" Yosh..Namazuo…ayo kita pulang…"

* * *

[ SECTOR 4 – TOUSHIRO MANSION ]

"kak Honebami, kak Namazuo belum pulang juga?"

aku yang duduk di sofa, sembari membaca buku puisi latin milikku perlahan menutup bukuku dan melepas kacamataku, membiarkan Akita, adikku yang paling kecil duduk di pangkuanku.

" Belum. Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang."

" hari ini juga, kita bisa tahu kabar kak Ichi kan?"

" Ichi-nii ya? Ya, sebentar lagi telegram dari kakak akan datang. Sabar ya, Akita"

Aku mengelus rambut Akita. Rasa kantuk lebih dahulu menjemput Akita daripada diriku, jadi dalam beberapa saat Akita sudah terlelap dalam pangkuanku.

" ….Namazuo…dimana dia?"

Sudah 30 menit aku duduk disofa ini sembari mengelus rambut Akita yang terlelap dalam pangkuanku. Namun tanda-tanda Namazuo pulang sama sekali tidak kelihatan.  
Jam kuno dirumahku sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Aku khawatir dengan keberadaan Namazuo saat ini.

Tak lama aku berpikir aku akan menjemput Namazuo, pintu Rumahku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Se—sebentar!"

Perlahan aku meletakan kepala Akita diatas bantal empuk, dan berjalan menuju pintu depan Rumahku. Perlahan aku membuka pintu Rumahku dan mendapati sesosok pria tegap dan berotot, dengan janggut halus dan rambut hitam- kekuningan.

" Selamat malam. Nama saya adalah Nagasone Kotetsu. Saya berada dalam divisi pelayaran yang sama dengan Ichigo Hitofuri. Apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Toushiro?"

" ya..be-benar.."

….Firasatku semakin buruk…tolong…jangan itu..selain..itu…apa saja…selama bukan itu….

"Maafkan kami…kami sudah mencari semalaman suntuk. Dan sudah mencoba mencari bangkai kapalnya..tapi…"

….S..Sudah kuduga  
apa yang paling aku takuti. Kini menjadi kenyataan.

" Ichi-nii…tewas?"

"Menurut laporan dari _Naval Base,_ Kapal yang ditumpangi oleh saudara Ichigo Hitofuri, _Heavy cruiser_ Atago sudah tenggelam akibat tembakan armada musuh…."

Seakan Tuhan mengambil kemampuanku untuk berbicara, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa – apa. Air mata sudah tidak mau mengalir keluar, seakan Air mata dalam tubuhku mongering layaknya sebuah Gurun pasir . Dalam pikiranku, aku memikirkan perasaan Namazuo yang sudah pasti akan hancur mendengar kabar ini.

" A—apa kalian tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berharga milik Ichi-nii?"

" hanya ini. Kami menemukan ini terdampar di pantai, dan topi milik Laksamana Ichigo Hitofuri.."

Nagasone menyerahkan sebuah _Pocket watch_ dan Topi komando Laksamana miliknya yang sudah setengah terbakar. Dari kondisi yang kulihat dari dua benda ini….

Ichi-nii sudah pasti tidak terselamatkan sama sekali….

Sama sekali ….

"maaf…Kami dari IJN mengucapkan turut berduka sedalam –dalamnya…Kami tak pernah akan menyangka Ichigo akan pergi secepat ini.."

Aku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku, Meninju wajah Nagasone tepat di pipinya.

" Ka..kalau saja..Ichi-nii tidak bergegas menuju pangkalan laut.."

"seandainya dia tidak ikut dan turut menyaksikan lahirnya adik kami yang paling kecil, Akita…"

" Pergi. Aku muak melihat orang dari armada…"

Nagasone kembali memakai jas hujannya, dan meletakan sebuah buket bunga didepan pintu rumahnya. Memberikan sebuah _Salute_ terakhir dari dirinya.

" Saya, Marshall Admiral Nagasone Kotetsu, Memberikan Hormat terakhir kepada Admiral Ichigo Hitofuri. Terima kasih atas jasa dan pengorbananmu kepada Kekaisaran Jepang!"

" ugh…..Ichi..ni…"

Honebami menyender ke pintu, perlahan terjatuh diatas lututnya, sembari memeluk dua benda milik kakaknya yang kini menjadi saksi bisu kesedihan Honebami atas meninggalnya sang kakak ditengah ganasnya Tirta sang Lautan.

" Ayo, kita kembali ke pangkalan, tapi sebelumnya..  
Honebami, aku sudah berjanji dengan kakakmu. Kini keluarga kalian menjadi tanggungan dari pihak militer Jepang. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir…"

"…aku mengerti. Agak sulit mengungkapkan sesuatu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Saya akan mengundurkan diri dulu…"

"….tunggu…"

Nagasone menoleh kearah belakang, dan mendapati sosok tengah basah kuyup, dengan tangan memegang obor yang padam.

"Aku yakin anda adalah Namazuo Toushiro"

" kalian dari Pangkalan Laut Jepang kan? Ichi-nii sekarang sudah waktunya pulang kan?"

Honebami tidak tega melihat Namazuo sama sekali. Dia hanya terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai yang dingin

" he—hei..katakan sesuatu..Ichi-nii pulang kan?"

" …kurasa anda bisa bertanya pada Honebami. Saya permisi dulu"

Nagasone berjalan melewati Namazuo, menembus hujan yang semakin deras membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"….."

" Ho..Honebami…?"

" I..ichi-ni…p..pulang kan ya?"

" Bami..?"

" Na..Namazuo..Ichi-nii…Tenggelam bersama _Atago…."_

" ….ka..kamu serius…?"

" JANGAN BERCANDA BAMI! AKU SERIUUUS!"

Honebami melempar _Pocket watch_ milik Ichigo kearah Namazuo.  
Namazuo melihat sekilas, _Pocket Watch_ miliknya sudah rusak, dengan kaca yang sudah pecah, jarum detik yang hilang dan foto keluarga yang sebagian terbakar.  
Jam yang terakhir ditunjukan ialah jam 12.00

"…. Ugh…*sobs*"

Namazuo memeluk Honebami, menyembunyikan air matanya yang perlahan menetes melepas duka akan kepergian kakaknya di Guadalkanal.

* * *

 _Eternal Rest_

 _Requiem Æternam_

 _Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord,_

 _Réquiem ætérnam dona eis, Dómine,_

 _and let perpetual light shine upon them.  
et lux perpétua lúceat eis.  
_

 _May they rest in peace. Amen._

 _Requiéscant in pace. Amen._

Namazuo berdiri di sebuah pantai, Langit terasa begitu cerah seakan tidak peduli akan hilangnya seseorang yang amat sangat berharga dimata Namazuo.

Lautan juga jauh lebih tenang, padahal biasanya pada malam seperti ini, Lautan akan menunjukan sosok aslinya yang pemarah, dan selalu mengombang ambingkan dirinya dengan luar biasa.

Tapi kali ini Laut membisu, seakan menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang ingin Namazuo ucapkan.

Namazuo menggenggam buket bunga bakung ditangannya. Diselipkanlah foto keluarga kecil kedalam buket tersebut.  
Namazuo mengucapkan beberapa doa singkat, dan dia mundur perlahan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar buket tersebut.

 _ **" Sei ancora quello della pietra e della fionda**_

 _ **(You are still the one with the stone and the sling,)**_

 _ **Uomo del mio tempo. Eri nella carlinga,  
(Man of my time. You were in the cockpit,)**_

 _ **Con le ali maligne, le meridiane di morte,**_

 _ **(With the malevolent wings, the meridians of death,)**_

 _ **-T'ho visto-dentro il carro di fuoco, alle forche,**_

 _ **(I have seen you - in the chariot of fire, at the gallows,)**_

 _ **Alle ruote di tortura. T'ho visto: eri tu,**_

 _ **(At the wheels of torture. I have seen you: it was you,)**_

 _ **Con la tua scienza esatta persuasa allo sterminio,  
(With your exact science set on extermination,)**_

 _ **Senza amore, senza Cristo. Hai ucciso ancora,**_

 _ **(Without love, without Christ. You have killed again,)**_

 _ **Come sempre, come uccisero i padri, come uccisero**_

 _ **(As always, as your fathers killed,)**_

 _ **Gli animali che ti videro per la prima volta.**_

 _ **(as the animals killed that saw you for the first time.)**_

 _ **E questo sangue odora come nel giorno**_

 _ **(And this blood smells as on the day)**_

 _ **Quando il fratello disse all'altro fratello:**_

 _ **(When one brother told the other brother)**_

 _ **"Andiamo ai campi." E quell'eco fredda, tenace.**_

 _ **("Let us go into the fields." And that echo, chill, tenacious,)"**_

" Siapa disana!?"

Namazuo menoleh kearah belakangnya, dan mendapati sesosok pria, dengan tinggi kurang lebih 180 cm, dengan pakaian _Tailcoat_ rapih dengan bunga mawar disematkan didadanya, serta _eyepatch_ yang menutup sebelah matanya plus sebuah topi layaknya bangsawan Inggris terduduk disebuah batuan karang sambil membuka sebuah buku.

" Bagaimana? Lantunan puisi Italia memang paling cocok kan? Tadi itu adalah sebagian puisi mengenai peperangan, Dilantunkan oleh Salvatore Quasimodo, untuk memperingati para tentara pada peperangan di Italia."

Pria itu melompat turun dari batuan karang yang lumayan tinggi itu, dan seketika menepuk bahuku.

" Kau tahu? Kakakmu di lautan sana tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang."

" apa maksudmu?"

" Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia berdiri nan jauh disana. Mengamati lurus kearahmu dengan tatapan khawatir"

" ….a-apaan sih? Aku nggak ngerti apa maksudmu!"

Pria itu tersenyum, dan membisikan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Aku bukanlah seorang musisi jalanan biasa yang kamu temui hari ini. Namaku Mitsutada. Aku adalah seorang "Angelus Mortis". Dan tugasku adalah menjemput mereka yang terikat kuat dengan dunia karena suatu hal kembali ke "Dunia yang seharusnya"

"…..kamu….kamu bercanda ya? Apa perlu kupanggilkan polisi?"

" kamu memanggil polisi pun percuma, hanya mereka, yang memiliki ikatan kuat dengan jiwa yang terikat di bumi ini yang dapat melihatku."

"Ichigo Hitofuri, Lahir 23 tahun yang lalu di Jepang. Tinggi 175 dengan golongan darah O. Lulusan terbaik St. Martha School dan ikut kedalam dunia kelautan pada usia 21 tahun. Meninggal akibat ledakan mesin pada Kapal _Heavy Cruiser_ Atago akibat serangan torpedo oleh _Submarine_ milik Amerika. Memiliki 8 orang adik, dan saat ini menjabat sebagai kepala Keluarga Toushiro. Apa aku benar?"

"..Kau? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"sudah kubilang, aku adalah _Angelus Mortis_. Segala akhir hidup seseorang berada dalam catatanku. Termasuk dirimu, Namazuo. Dan alas an kemarin rekanku sengaja membuatmu harus masuk lewat _Tunnel_ itu biar timingmu untuk mengetahui kematian kakakmu itu pas sesuai " _Death Record and Announcement"_ milik kami"

" terdengar aneh? Terkesan bohong? Sayangnya semua ini kenyataan. Keren kan?  
nah, sekarang, sebagai _Angelus Mortis_ , aku ingin kerjasamanya darimu."

" Apa..kerjasama denganku?"

"Aku akan membawa jiwa kakakmu ke _Netherworld._ Daaaaan~ seperti yang kamu lihat, Ichigo masih terborgol dengan dunia ini, dan rantainya tersambung kedalam tubuhmu."

" !  
SE—SEJAK KAPAN ADA RANTAI DI DADAKU?"

" Dia masih memikirkan dirimu~ dan tentunya, dia masih memikirkan keluarganya. Sungguh kakak yang baik, Meski sudah menjadi sesosok Jiwa, ia masih memikirikan dirimu dan adik-adiknya yang lain"

"…..Na..MA..zUo…"

" …Z…uO"

"Lihat~ dia bahkan berjalan kearahmu. Sepertinya dia benar benar tidak mau melepaskanmu loh Namazuo."

Namazuo seketika bergidik ketakutan. Sosok kakaknya makin lama semakin mendekat kearah dirinya. Namazuo yang ketakutan terjatuh kebelakangnya, dan gemetaran ketakutan.

" Wa—WAAAAAHHH!"

"baiklah baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu 30 detik. Bantu Ichigo melepaskan segala belenggunya di dunia ini ya?"

Pria itu memencet tombol pada _pocket watch_ miliknya, dan seketika, sesaat aku membuka mataku, aku berada di sebuah ruangan putih bersih, tidak ada apa-apa.  
hanya aku, dan kakakku.

" Namazuo.."

" WAAAAAAH! AKU TAKUUUT WAAAAAH!"

"Namazuo, ini aku. Jangan takut.."

Perlahan sosok kakaknya memeluk tubuh Namazuo, sambil sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

"Ah…aku bersyukur aku masih diberi waktu 30 detik berharga…"

"ichi-nii..ICHI-NII! UGH..UWAAAAAA!"

" yosh yosh…nah, Namazuo, karena waktuku singkat, dengarkan aku baik baik…  
Aku tidak boleh berada di dunia lagi, dan aku harus segera pindah ke tempatku yang baru, jadi..  
mulai dari sekarang, aku titip semua adik adik kita ya? Honebami juga. Aku agak sedih karena kesedihanku yang terakhir, aku tidak bisa melihat sosok Akita saat itu. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Karena yakin, dia juga sama manisnya dengan kalian semua"

Ichi mengelus pelan rambut zuo, dan memeluknya erat

" Akita…"

" hm?"

" Akita sekarang sudah usia 3 tahun. Rambut pink miliknya semakin le—lembut *sob*  
sekarang dia sudah bisa membaca tulisan. Aku dan Honebami mengajarinya menulis"

" aaah..begitu..aku ingin memeluknya sekali saja..tapi…waktuku sudah tipis…setidaknya..bisa melihat wajahnya saja sebagai kakaknya aku sudah bahagia.."

" Ichi-nii…tadi di buket bunga yang mau kulempar, kuselipkan foto keluarga kita yang baru..disana ada foto Akita..tapi aku rasa aku masih ada cadangannya…"

Zuo meronggoh kantung _Blazernya,_ dan mengambil secarik kecil foto keluarga barunya.

" Aku mencetaknya dengan uang hasil kerja sambilanku. Ini Gotou, ini Midare, yang ini Honebami, ini Hakata, Gokotai, yagen, Atsu, Hirano, Maeda, dan yang paling lugu ini..Akita."

" Aaah..Akita…"

Ichigo mengelus foto tersebut, sambil sesekali meneteskan air matanya, sembari melihat foto adik adiknya yang sudah tumbuh besar selepas pengawasannya.

" Namazuo..terima kasih..dengan begini..aku sudah tenang. Aku bangga memiliki adik sepertimu. Terima kasih banyak, dan tolong jaga adik adik kita"

"E—eh..padahal aku sering nakal sama ichi-nii"

" tidak apa, sampai kapanpun, kalian tetaplah adik adikku yang manis."

Malaikat bersayap hitam itu muncul, dan mematikan _Pocket watch_ miliknya.

"Waktumu sudah habis Ichigo. Saatnya kita berangkat ke Netherworld."

" baiklah. Aku siap berangkat ke sebelah"

" I—Ichi nii!"

Ichigo melirik kearah Namazuo, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya. Maaf aku selalu meninggalkan kalian.."

" i—Ichi-Nii! Tu—tunggu dulu!  
..u..uhmm..T—tolong Awasi aku dari sana! Dan juga..Awasin adik adik kitaa!"

"Pasti"

" terus..terus…Tunggu aku disana. Aku janji kita akan ketemu lagi"

" ….Namazuo…"

Namazuo memberikan pose _Salute_ kepada Ichigo, melepaskan ichi yang perlahan berangkat bersama Mitsutada, menuju _Netherworld._

Sebuah isak tangis keras dikeluarkan Namazuo, melepas sang kakak yang kini sudah tak terikat dengan dunia pergi menuju tempat barunya. Tangannya memeluk erat dirinya yang dalam hatinya masih belum bisa melepas kakaknya sepenuhnya.

"Namazuo? Kamu ngapain disini?"

Namazuo menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Honebami datang membawa sebuket bunga Bakung lainnya.

"Ah..Honebami."

" kamu kenapa nangis di tempat umum?"

" loh…kok aku menangis?"

" kalau mau nangis, nanti aja dirumah, kalau disini, kamu malu-maluin aku"

Honebami berbicara itu dengan muka juteknya yang biasa.

" A—Aku nggak nangis kok! Aku aja nggak tahu kenapa aku nangis kayak gini!"

"Namazuo….sesudah ini…mau temani aku beli makan malam?"

" Makan malam?"

" hari ini aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan Atsu dan Ichi-nii sekaligus.."

" …..yeah…mungkin makan malam akan semakin menyenangkan kalau ada Ichi-nii"

"kamu ngomong apa? Ichi-nii sekarang ada bersama kita kan? Selalu?"

" ….yeah..kamu benar.."

Kedua kembar Toushiro menghabiskan waktunya bersamaan di pantai, tanpa menyadari kalau ada sesosok yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

* * *

" Hai, _Padre_ Hasebe. Lama tak jumpa~"

"kamu..Shokudaikiri…sejak kapan kamu disini"

pastor itu mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi sosok Malaikat kematian yang baru saja kembali dari Netherworld.

" masih seperti biasa, tatapan sinis…kamu masih membenciku sampai sejauh ini?"

" Diam. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan Malaikat maut"

" Aahh…Kamu masih menyesal aku membunuh Tuanmu sebelum tanggal Kematian seharusnya ?"

" Kubilang diam atau perlu kusiram kau dengan Air Suci?"

" baiklah baiklah, Aku pergi dulu~  
Lagipula, sorot mata kesalmu itu lumayan keren juga. Aku akan terus mengunjungi Gerejamu nanti untuk bisa melihat sorot matamu itu. Selamat Malam, _Padre_ Hasebe~"

Malaikat maut itu terbang, meninggalkan sang _Padre_ sendirian dibalik bangunan tua dekat pantai itu.

"…aku akan melenyapkan semua malaikat maut..lihat saja…"

\- To Be Continued -

* * *

A/n: MAAFKAN AKU KALAU GARING DAN SINETRON SANGAAAAT  
ini ngetiknya smabil dengerin lagu Latin di youtube, sama buka buku Travel ama poetry demi Fanfic ini :"))  
Akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca Cerita ini, dan sampai jumpah di Chapter kedua :"))))


	2. Flamma Fidelis – the flame of loyal 1

A/n: Kembali lagi ke Fanfic saya~  
Kali ini-errrr… ceritanya lebih banyak intro daripada sebelumnya  
maafkan kemalasan author ini dalam memikirikan plot orz

* * *

Ada yang pernah mengatakannya padaku

 _Netherworld_ ibarat sebuah panggung entertainment besar

dimana Jiwa yang berbahagia menari dan bertepuk tangan

Menikmati hidup abadi dan kekal

Meninggalkan dunia yang fana, kejam dan penuh kebohongan.

Ketahuilah, dari beberapa jiwa yang terbelenggu didunia ini

Tidak semua diantara mereka bisa masuk ke _Netherworld_.

ada sekelompok dari mereka yang "dihukum"

Mereka yang terhukum atas pencabutan nyawa mereka sendiri

Harus bekerja sebagai seorang _**Angelus Mortis**_

Mencabut nyawa seseorang yang sudah mencapai batasnya

dan terus menerus mengucapkan selamat Tinggal

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

tak mengenal lelah, tak peduli pada akhir zaman

bibir mereka akan selalu mengucapkan

" Selamat Tinggal"

sambil mengayunkan _deathscythe_ miliknya

mencabut nyawa sang manusia.  
-

* * *

 **ANGELUS MORTIS  
**

 _ **In Latin word,**_ _Angelus Mortis_ _ **meaning " the angel of death". The one who took the lonely soul in the sorrowful world into the one and true paradise, The Netherworld.**_

 **A Touken Ranbu Fanfic by Sanahime Yuuki**

Touken Ranbu

© DMM Games & Nitro+

Warning!

A bit Religion themed, Chara Death, Drama, Historical based death.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Flamma Fidelis – Part 1-  
-the Flame of Loyalities-

(( SIDE FUDOU YUKIMITSU))

* * *

 _Netherworld_

 _tempat ini adalah tempat, dimana jiwa jiwa yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya didunia beristirahat dengan tenang._

 _disinilah tempat, dimana para jiwa jiwa yang sudah mencapai tujuan hidupnya, bergembira dan bernyanyi bersama_

 _namun ada kisah dibalik tempat ini_

 _tentang seorang dewa_

 _Yang menciptakan 3 "servant" untuk membantu tugasnya._

 _Ishikirimaru, sang dewa matahari dan berkuasa atas kehidupan dan reinkarnasi_  
 _Mikazuki, sang dewa bulan, dan berkuasa atas mimpi dan alam bawah sadar_

 _Kogitsunemaru, sang dewa yang berkuasa atas kematian dan hukuman._

 _Juzumaru sang dewa dan sang penguasa Netherworld, membagi Netherworld menjadi 3 bagian._

 _yang pertama, adalah tempat untuk "reinkarnasi" dan "kelahiran"_  
 _disinilah jiwa muda akan diciptakan, dan dikirim ke dunia serta dilahirkan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, serta memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada jiwa yang meninggal layaknya seorang martir_

 _yang kedua, adalah tempat untuk "istirahat" dan "berbahagia"_  
 _tempat ini didedikasikan untuk jiwa yang sudah tuntas dalam misinya, dan beristirahat dalam damai_

 _dan yang ketiga, adalah tempat untuk penghakiman jiwa yang ternodai_  
 _entah karena ia bunuh diri, atau membunuh._  
 _dan tempat dimana para_

 _ **Angelus Mortis** , mengsortir jiwa yang dijemputnya,_  
 _untuk diletakan sesuai dengan posisinya._  
 _Entah dia akan Reinkarnasi_  
 _Entah ia akan beristirahat_  
 _atau ia, akan bekerja sebagai **Angelus Mortis** yang baru._

 _Pada kisah kali ini_  
 _para **Angelus Mortis** berkumpul_  
 _mengelilingi seorang anak kecil_

 _Yang akan menjadi seorang **Angelus Mortis** yang baru_

 _kesalahannya ialah, ia mengakhiri kehidupannya sendiri sebagai seorang manusia demi menyelamatkan tuannya_

 _nama anak itu adalah_

 _ **Fudou Yukimitsu.**_

* * *

"Jadi, inilah anaknya?"

" Ya Tuanku, inilah anak yang memiliki _**Impurities**_ _,_ dan anak ini adalah kandidat **Angelus Mortis** kelas B"

Kogitsunemaru turun dari _Red Porta_ ( Lat: Gerbang Merah) miliknya, dan mendekati sesosok seorang anak yang masih terbungkus sebuah jubah putih dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya

"perlihatkan wajahmu."

anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, perlahan membuka hoodienya. Rambut ungu kehitamanya acak-acakan, mata berwarna ungu miliknya juga sayu, kulitnya putih pucat dan tubuhnya begitu kurus, seperti anak yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian semasa hidupnya.

"anak yang malang, sayang sekali dirimu yang masih muda harus menjadi bagian dari kami"

Kogitsunemaru mengelus rambut anak itu, dan melepaskan jubah putih miliknya. Kasen datang menghampiri kumpulan orang orang itu,dengan membawa sebuah buku yang sampulnya terbuat dari anyaman batang bunga mawar berduri. Kasen membuka buku itu, dan mulai membacakan penghakiman atas jiwa Fudou.

"Berdasarkan hukum dunia ketiga _Netherworld_ pasal 28 bab 3, dengan ini saya, Kasen Kanesada memulai penghakiman atas jiwa anda, saudara Fudou Yukimitsu, yang ternodai dengan _Impurities_ sebagai akibat dari kejahatan anda dengan mencabut nyawa anda sendiri dan pencabutan nyawa milik orang lain. Dengan ini anda saya hukum dengan pekerjaan sebagai _Angelus Mortis_ selama 700 tahun lamanya.  
Masa bekerja saudara akan dimulai dua hari kedepan dan anda akan berada dibawah pengawasan _Angelus Mortis Class SS_ yakni Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Dengan demikian, penghakiman anda untuk bersih dari _Impurities_ dan hukuman atas dosa anda sudah selesai diumumkan."

"….saya mengerti.."

Kasen menutup bukunya, dan menunduk untuk meninggalkan _Pro Iudicio_ ( Lat: Judgement Room) dan menyerahkan sisanya kepada sang dewa penguasa Netherworld bagian ketiga, Kogitsunemaru.

"Nah anak muda, mulai dari sekarang, kamu harus bekerja disini. Kamu sudah dengar siapa pengawasmu kan? Sebelumnya, sebagai penguasa disini, biar aku jelaskan system _Angelus Mortis_ disini, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengarkan baik baik."

Kogitsunemaru mengeluarkan _Pars Mortis_ (Lat: Tome of death) miliknya , kemudian ia duduk di singgasana miliknya, dan mulai membacakan isi _Pars Mortis_ bagian pertama.

" _Angelus Mortis, para malaikat yang bekerja dibawah sang dewa utusan penguasa Netherworld, mengantar jiwa yang tidak mampu berangkat ke tempat ini oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Angelus Mortis menyelidiki penyebab kematian sang jiwa, dan mengsortirnya. Apakah ia mati karena tugasnya sudah selesai, atau meninggal karena kecelakaan, atau meninggal karena dibunuh. Angelus mortis memiliki kuasa untuk "memaksa" jiwa yang tidak mau meninggalkan fisiknya didunia untuk berangkat ke Netherworld. Para Angelus Mortis dipersenjatai dengan senjata khusus yang disebut_ _ **Mortem Ferro (lat: death blade)**_ _untuk memotong rantai sang jiwa yang masih terhubung pada apa yang membuatnya terbelenggu disini sehingga menolak untuk ikut menuju Netherworld. Apabila Angelus Mortis melalaikan tugasnya sebagai Angelus Mortis dan membiarkan Impurities bersarang di hatinya, maka ia akan diasingkan menuju_ _ **Ridere Carcerem (lat: Laughing Prison)**_ _sebelum dirinya menjadi daemonium Impurum (Lat: Impurity Demon)_.

" Yaaak~ itu saja dasar yang harus kamu ketahui. Aku menunggu kinerjamu mulai 2 hari kedepan, Yukimitsu. Aku mengharapkan kamu dapat melaksanakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik disini. Sisanya kuserahkan pada Tsurumaru~"

Kogitsunemaru menghilang, layaknya asap, perlahan tubuhnya layaknya ditiup hembusan angin.

" Aaaa~ aaahh kenapa harus aku yang jadi _babysitter_ bocah ini—"

Tsurumaru menggerutu layaknya anak kecil, dan sesekali menggembungkan pipinya.  
mata emasnya masih memperhatikan ciri fisik Fudou yang masih merupakan seorang _Freshman_.

" Namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Salam kenal~ "

"..Fudou Yukimitsu"

" Jadi..kenapa kamu bisa menjadi malaikat kematian? Membunuh? Bunuh diri? Atau melakukan dosa lain?"

"….kamu nggak denger apa yang orang aneh dengan baju motif bunga (baca: Kasen) bacakan?"

" hmmm tiiidak? Aku bosan mendengar suara orang itu. Membosankan"

"…aku membunuh dan bunuh diri saat melindungi rekanku di kebakaran Honnouji. Jiwaku baru ditemukan sekarang dan disinilah aku berada sekarang"

Fudou mengambil gelas kecil dari kantongnya, dan menengguk isi dari gelas itu. Tsurumaru penasaran dengan apa yang bocah kecil itu minum.

"Itu apa? Susu? Minuman erenergi? Jamu kuat?"

" Amazake"

" ooh Amaza—HAH!?"

Tsuru kaget setelah mendengar apa yang anak kecil yang badannya bahkan nggak keliatan seperti 18 tahun itu minum.

" ITU MINUMAN ORANG DEWASAA! ANAK KECIL GABOLEH MINUUUM!"

"berisiiiiik! Setenggak saja nggak masalah kan?"

Fudou menenggak kecil sake itu. Mata Tsuru masih mengamati isi gelas yang digenggam oleh Fudou. Memang benar Fudou meminumnya setenggak saja. Tapi langsung habis.

"Fuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *hic* Sakeee emang paling enaak *Hic*"

…..bocah ini sekarang baunya seperti om om yang baru pulang dari minum-minum di bar oden murahan .

"daripada ituuu ikut aku sini, waktunya kamu memilih _Mortem Ferro_ milikmu"

" haaaaaaaah? *hic* Apaaaan? Mobil ferrarrriii? *hic*"

kalau bukan karena pekerjaannya Tsuru pasti akan mengoper anak ini ke Mitsutada yang jauh lebih sabar daripada dia

" _MORTEM FERRO! M-O-R-T-E-M F-E-R-R-O!"  
_  
" Aah—iya *hic* taruuh aja disanaaaaa *hic* uehuehuehuehue~*

Fudou langsung linglung, menabrak rak buku kecil disebelah dia. Berbagai buku bersampul hitam berjatuhan menimpa tubuhnya dan beberapa detik kemudian, dirinya sudah berada dalam tumpukan buku.

" Aaaaah! Sakiiit! *hic* ini apaan seeeeeh? *Hic*"

Fudou membuka salah satu buku. Dan tenryata, isi buku itu adalah daftar nama dan waktu penjemputan jiwanya

 _Namazuo Toushirou  
lahir: 26 Januari 1926  
wafat 17 Desember 1977_

 _Penyebab kematian: kecelakaan pada saat mengendarai kereta kuda  
tanggal penjemputan : 23 Desember 1977_

 _Honebami Toushiro_  
 _Lahir; 24 Januari 1925_  
 _Wafat: 18 Maret 1980_  
 _penyebab kematian: kecelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan patah tulang dan kerusakan organ, bagian kepala remuk_  
 _tanggal Penjemputan: 19 Maret 1980_

 _Shishio_  
 _Lahir 20 Agustus 1900_  
 _wafat: 20 Agustus 1990_  
 _penyebab kematian : "misi selesai dan batas usianya sudah tercapai"_  
 _tanggal penjemputan: 23 Agustus 1990._

Masih banyak nama yang terlampir disana, dan setiap l _ifespan_ dan penyebab kematian seseorang benar benar tercatat dengan rapi dalam buku bersampul hitam itu.

"Tsurumaru-san *hic*"

"..apa?"

" anda meninggal..dan jadi Angelus Mortis..karena apa? *hic*"

Bibir Tsurumaru seperti terdiam, tak berani satu katapun pergi keluar dari mulutnya.

"…..a—AAH DARIPADA ITUU! Ikut akuu! Kamu harus pilih senjatamuu!"

"Ehhh? Aku ga butuuh senjataaaa *Hic* aku butuhnyaa amazakeee *Hic*"

"dahh daahhh biarkan kematianku jadi kejutaaaan~"

Fudou melirik kearah tsurumaru, dan mendapati adanya kebohongan kecil dibalik senyum palsunya.

"sudah kau pilih?"

"*hic* uuuhn..aku ambil ini…"

Fudou menggenggam sebuah belati kecil. Belati memiliki 36 ikatan dan bersarung hitam kecoklatan.

" _Tantou_ huh…. Yakin kamu memilih tantou sebagai senjatamu?"

"yang lainnya berat, aku malas membawanya."

" oke, terserah. Sekarang, untuk tugas pertamamu, kita akan menjemput seorang prajurit berzirah di Prancis."

"Prancis?"

" yah kau tahu? Disana sedang ada perang 100 tahun Prancis melawan Inggris. Dan selain jiwa _Jeanne d' Arc_ yang gugur disana _,_ masih banyak jiwa yang belum bisa ke _Netherworld_ karena tidak terima inggris menyerang rumah mereka. Tugas pertamamu adalah:  
jemput jiwa para prajurit sementara aku menjemput _Joanne d'Arc_ ke _Netherworld_ tingkat 1 _._ "

"menyusaaaahkaaaan! Kalau perang sudah pasti prajuritnya banyak kaaaan? Mau berapa banyak jiwa yang harus kujempuuuuut?"

Fudou menghela napas lagi, dan kembali meminum segelas amazake miliknya. Tsuru hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat betapa malasnya anak didikan dia ini.

"udah, jangan menggerutu. Ayo ikut aku sekarang."

Tsuru menarik tangan Fudou, dan terjun dari _Mortis Netherworld_ , menuju Orleans, Prancis untuk menjemput target mereka

* * *

\- ORLEANS, FRANCE. 1 JUNE 1430-

"Aaaah..akhirnya sampai jugaaaa"

Tsurumaru merenggangkan otot tangannya yang kaku, dan melakukan _stretching_ ringan pada bagian pinggangnya. Tempat yang saat ini dipijaknya bukanlah tempat biasa, melainkan ini adalah sebuah bekas terjadinya perang 100 tahun Prancis melawan Inggris. Tempat ini memiliki bau yang jauh dari bau busuk. Perpaduan bau mayat yang membusuk dan bekas bangunan terbakar membuat hidung Tsurumasru merasa pekat.

"Ugh..tempat ini bau.."

Fudou menyerngitkan wajahnya, ketika ia mencium bau mayat dan bau darah disekitarnya. Tsurumaru mengeluarkan sebilah pedang perak miliknya, dan memamerkannya kepada Fudou.

" Keren kan? Ini _Mortem Ferro_ milikku. Julukannya adalah _Argentum Cicero._  
sekarang, aku pergi duluan ke tempat _Jeanne D'arc_. Kamu keliling dulu daerah ini. Barangkali masih ada jiwa yang tertinggal. _Buh-bye~"  
_

Tsurumaru pergi meninggalkan Fudou, sendirian, ditengah medan perang yang penuh dengan jasad para tentara yang gugur. Sendirian.

Sudah hampir 20 menit Fudou berkeliling medan perang itu, tapi sama sekali ia tidak menemukan jiwa yang masih terikat dengan tubuh jasad disini. Jasad disana bisa dikatakan tidak lagi terlihat baik, ada yang entah kepalanya tertusuk anak panah, ada yang perutnya kini ditembus oleh sebuah tombak, dan ada yang kehilangan setengah tubuhnya. Fudou merasakan jijik luar biasa ketika sepatu coklatnya tidak sengaja menginjak usus milik seorang mayat yang terbelah tubuhnya.

"EEEWWWW!"

Fudou mengangkat kakinya, membersihkan sepatunya dari bekas darah yang menempel di telapak sepatunya. Rasa jijik fudou semakin meningkat melihat mayat yang berserakan makin terlihat "bukan manusia".  
Organ tubuh yang berserakan, anggota tubuh yang tercecer, dan kepala yang putus, semuanya berserakan ditempat yang sudah benar benar gersang itu.  
Fudou, sembari menahan rasa gelid an jijik miliknya, melangkah kedepan, terus maju, melewati tumpukan anggota tubuh yang entah milik siapa. Tepat pada saat dia berdiri disebuah ladang gandum, Fudou menemukan sesuatu, dibalik sebuah pohon oak besar yang tumbuh ditengah tengah lading itu.

…

 _seorang pria_  
 _dengan pakaian zirah dan tombak kuno_  
 _bersandar disebuah pohon oak_  
 _menikmati angin yang berhembus meniup rambutnya._  
 _nyanyian dedaunan dari pohon yang bergoyang membisik telinganya_  
 _matanya tertutup, menikmati suasana disekitar dirinya,_  
 _sembari bibirnya melantunan sebuah puisi merdu nan sendu._

Fudou semakin penasaran dengan pria itu. Kenapa dia duduk disana sendirian sementara rekan rekannya berhamburan dijalanan dalam kondisi tidak utuh?

"hei-"

Fudou memanggil pria itu, dan seketika pria itu menghentikan lantunan puisinya, dan membuka matanya, melihat kearah Fudou. Bola mata jade green miliknya menatap lurus kearah iris milik Fudou, menghantarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang belum dapat terucap di bibirnya.

"maaf, adik siapa?"

Masih dalam posisinya semula, pria itu dengan ramah bertanya kepada Fudou, Matanya masih lurus menatap kearah iris milik Fudou.  
Fudou memperhatikan tiap sudut tubuh pria itu, baju zirah yang dia kenakan ternyata mengalami rusak parah disebelah kiri tubuhnya, dan fudou baru menyadari, ternyata sebelah lengannya juga putus. Dan tentunya, sebuah rantai perak terikat di pohon Oak itu.

Bingo. Dialah jiwa yang belum kembali ke _Netherworld._

"Namaku Fudou Yukimitsu, dan aku adalah seorang _Angelus Mortis._ Aku datang menjemputmu kembali ke _Netherworld._ Boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu tuan? _"_

Pria itu melirik kearah tangannya yang menggenggam tombaknya, dan membuka bibirnya

"Otegine. Namaku adalah Otegine, dan aku yaah—seperti yang kamu lihat, adalah seorang prajurit Prancis dibawah pimpinan _Jeanne D' Arc_. Tapi entah kenapa..sesaat setelah aku berhasil menusuk salah satu prajurit milik Inggris, pandanganku gelap, dan saat aku terbangun, disinilah aku berada, dengan rantai aneh ini mengikat ditubuhku."

Otegine menarik rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya, tanpa tahu apa maksud rantai itu mengikat tubuhnya di pohon Oak itu.

"… Otegine-san, apa anda mau tahu, kenapa tubuh anda terikat dengan pohon itu? Dan kenapa rantai itu tidak bisa dilepaskan?"

Fudou berjongkok didekat Otegine, seraya melihat belalang yang melompati gandum gandum yang ada di ladang itu.

"Eh…?"

" Ote-san, anda sudah meninggal. Dan rantai itu adalah bukti bahwa kau memiliki penyesalan di Dunia ini."

"Eh? Aku? Gugur?"

Otegine terdiam sejenak. Rasa syok dan kaget menghantui tubuhnya saat ini. Otaknya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dia mati, dan kenapa ia harus terikat di pohon Oak ini.

Fudou mengeluarkan buku agenda bersampul kulit berwarna hitam miliknya, dan mulai membacakan bagaimana Otegine meninggal.

 _" Otegine, lahir di Orleans, 1403. Usia saat ini 27 tahun. Statusmu sudah menikah, dan memiliki seorang istri yang saat ini sedang berlindung dalam Gereja dekat Orleans.  
gugur dalam perang 100 tahun Inggris melawan Prancis sebagai seorang pahlawan, dengan cara bagian perut tertusuk tombak, tengkuk terkena anak panah, dan tubuh bagian kiri hancur terkena serangan katapult musuh."_

 __Otegine terdiam, perlahan tangannya mengelus tengkuknya, meraba apa benar ada bekas anak panah tersisa ditengkuknya. Tangannya lanjut mengelus perutnya. 20 detik kemudian Otegine terdiam, ketika mengetahui apa yang dibacakan oleh Fudou barusan ternyata benar.

"…Aku…Gugur? Semudah itu?"

Masih setengah percaya, Otegine terduduk kembali di bawah pohon oak, seperti menyesali kematiannya.  
Fudou duduk disebelahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah stopwatch kecil dan menunjukkannya kepada Otegine.

"Aku memberimu waktu 30 detik untuk mengakhiri semua penyesalanmu di Bumi ini. Aku akan membantumu lepas dari segala belenggu yang mengikatmu di dunia."

Otegine terdiam, dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku..aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan istriku…"

Fudou terdiam. Menurut kalkulasi miliknya, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Fudou mengambil sake manisnya dan mulai menengguk perlahan, menuggu Otegine menceritakan apa yang menjadi belenggunya.

"adik malaikat maut, sebelum aku pergi ke dunia sana, apa boleh aku mengajukan dua atau tiga permintaan?"

Fudou menengguk sakenya, dan menggangguk pelan.

"Jadi…begini-"

* * *

 _C'est La Vie_

 _Kehidupan dan Kematian, bergandengan bagai dua skala dalam timbangan._

 _Satu ditakdirkan untuk merenggut… Satu ditakdirkan untuk memberi._

 _Seorang Pria yang tengah berdansa di balairung kematian bernama medan perang, dengan janji manis sebuah keagungan [[ Gloria ]] dan pengampunan [[ Elysion ]]_

 _Seorang Wanita yang tengah merangkai mimpi, dalam naungan awan merah membara dan tarian pedang, mengharapkan nyanyian kedamian segera bergaung._

 _Sebuah bukit, sebuah rumah kecil, seorang perawan suci, sebuah perang sia – sia berkedok keagungan._

 _C'est La Vie_

 _C'est La Vie_

 _Such is life | such is death_

* * *

"hei, apa aku membuatmu menunggu?"

MItsutada, seorang _Angelus Mortis_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya menyapa seorang _Angelus Special Class_ berambut ungu kiwil, dengan pakaian dan jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga dibaliknya, yang duduk di atap sebuah gereja sembari membaca sebuah buku yang hanya dapat dibuka olehnya.

"tidak , kamu tepat waktu."

"Jadi, kali ini ada apa?"

" …. Ini"

Kasen menyerahkan sebuah foto. Tepat pada foto itu, terdapat sosok seorang wanita, tergantung di sebuah pohon Oak ditengah lahan gandum. Dan disebelah sosok wanita itu terdapat sesosok pria dengan jubah pastor yang sedang menggenggam tali yang mencekik leher sang wanita tersebut.

"kira-kira, kamu tahu, siapa pastor yang mengganggu tugas kita itu?"

Mitsutada menyerngit, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke sosok di foto tersebut. 10 menit kemudian, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, aku mengenal dia. Dia adalah temanku saat aku masih "manusia". "

"kurasa dia akan mengganggu tugas kita kali ini. Segera jemput wanita ini sebelum pastor ini melenyapkan dan menghapus jiwanya dari dunia ini."

"saya mengerti"

Senyum menghiasi wajah Mitsutada, yang perlahan mundur dari hadapan Kasen.

* * *

Sudah 20 menit lamanya Fudou duduk mendengar Otegine bercerita riwayat hidupnya sepanjang yang ia tahu, Namun Fudou masih belum menemukan inti dari ceritanya yang menjadi permintaan terakhirnya di dunia.

" Aggghhhh-! Cepat katakana padaku apa permintaan terakhirmu!?"

Otegine terdiam, memikirkan sejenak apa yang ingin ia minta dari sang malaikat maut junior.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum aku berangkat perang, harusnya aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang kelak dipanggil "Papa". "

"…lalu?"

"aku terlalu focus dan terbuai dengan panggilan dari _La Pucelle d'Orléans._ Jadinya, aku terpaksa meninggalkan Istriku yang saat itu tengah hamil."

"jadi, intinya?"

" Aku mau bertemu dengan _Etoile_ kecilku, dan tentunya, istriku Dianne, sebelum aku berangkat ke pangkuan _St. Michael_."

Fudou meminum kembali amazakenya, mencoba mencari cara untuk mengabulkan keinginan pria ini.

" Istrimu…seperti apa wujudnya?"

Otegine mencoba mengingat sosoknya yang mulai terhapus seiring dengan batas waktunya.

" uhm…Dianne bermabut coklat caramel indah, dengan bunga yang disematkan di telinganya. Dia selalu memakai _dress_ berwarna putih panjang, dan memiliki tubuh yang kurus dan sakit sakitan. Dianne memiliki asma sebagai penyakit rutinnya. Saat ini, dia tengah mengandung buah hatiku dengan dia. Kalau Perancis memiliki Joanne D'Arc sebagai _La Pucelle_ mereka, dimataku, satu satunya _La Pucelle_ milikku hanya Dianne seorang. Dia setia menemaniku tiap hari, meski aku hanya seorang petani kecil, yang tidak dapat menjanjikan permata dan emas yang berlimpah pada dirinya. Hanya kebahagiaan kecil dan kehangatan rumah tangga yang mampu kupersembahkan pada dirinya yang lemah…"

Otegine tersenyum puas, menggenggam erat tombak tua milik mendiang ayahnya, sembari mengingat ingat wajah dan ciri ciri istrinya yang jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri. Fudou menghabiskan tetes amazake terakhirnya, dan bangkit berdiri, sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Otegine.

" Aku mengerti. Ayo kita cari _trace_ terakhir istrimu."

Otegine terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum lembut, menerima tangan sang malaikat junior yang bersedia membantunya.

* * *

Bunyi hentakan tuts dan nada yang keluar dari pipa organ tua milik gereja terasa sangat memelikkan, ketika nada lagu _Requiem_ dimainkan oleh seorang organis gereja tua di Orleans itu. Tepat pada hari itu, Gereja kecil ini sedang mengadakan misa _requiem_ sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk serang wanita yang kini tengah berada didepan altar suci, tertidur untuk selama lamanya dalam sebuah peti penuh dengan bunga Lavender, dan sepucuk surat dan sebuah kalung kecildalam genggamannya. Hasebe, sebagai layaknya pemimpin misa tersebut, memerciki tubuh wanita tak bernyawa itu dengan sebuah minyak wewangian, sembari memberikan tanda salib pada dahinya.

Seusai misa tersebut, Hasebe berdiri dihadapan wanita tersebut, dan perlahan mendekati peti mati miliknya.

" Anakku yang malang, kutakpernah membayangkan dirimu akan melanggar jalan salib, dengan mengakhiri hidupmu.."

Hasebe tahu betul, bahwa siapapun yang sudah melanggar hukum ini, ia tidak boleh bergembira bersama dalam kebahagiaan di Netherworlds. Ia harus menanggung hukuman karena telah melalaikan tugasnya di dunia, dan mencabut satu satunya nyawa yang dititipkan kedalam dirinya.

"maafkan aku Dianne, tapi aku tidak dapat memakamkanmu dengan cara yang sama dengan mereka yang menuntaskan tugasnya di dunia…"

Hasebe menggendong mayat wanita itu, dan mengalungkan kalung kecil yang ada digenggamannya. Tepat disebelah Gereja tersebut, adalah sebuah Jurang yang dalam, seerti tak berdasar. Hasebe membalutkan tubuh wanita itu dengan sebuah kain putih, mengecup dahinya dan memberikan tanda didahinya.

"Dianne, maafkan aku. Tapi inilah hukumanmu. Semoga jiwamu dapat bertemu dengan suamimu dan anakmu di dunia berikutnya"

Perlahan Hasebe menghempaskan tubuhnya kearah jurang, yang kemudian tertelan oleh kegelapan didalam jurang tersebut.

"Semoga dewa mengampunimu…"

* * *

 _part 1 ends here. To be Continued to Part 2 ((Tritis Veritatem))_

* * *

A/N

WAH MAAFKAN AKUUUU CERITANYA MAKIN GAJEEE AAAAAAAA

AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA BIAR NGGAK GAJE TAPI SEPERTINYA MALAH MAKIN COMPLICATED :"))

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA FIC SAYA SAMPAI SEJAUH INI, Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati :9

ah iya, soal _C'est La Vie._ Itu adalah sedikit oneshot buatan 13Nyancat13. Big thanks banget udah dibuatin one shot keren Angst uhuuuk :"(((


End file.
